imdbfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Bates
Stephen Bates (II) (1953–2003) Soundtrack | Music Department | Composer | Sound Department | Animation Department | Art Department Born: August 2, 1953 in Madison, Wisconsin, USA Died: November 5, 2003 (age 50) in Chicago, Illinois, USA Soundtrack (14 credits) Barney: We Love Our Family (Video) 2009 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) / (writer: "Hooray for Moms and Dads" - uncredited) Barney's Animal ABCs (Video) 2008 (writer: "Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does", "The Elephant Song", "Let's Take Care of Our Pets", "The Baby Bop Hop" - uncredited) Naked Boys Singing! 2007 (lyrics: "Gratuitous Nudity", "Members Only", "Window to the Soul", "Finale (Montage)", "Naked Boys Singing (Bows)") / (music: "Gratuitous Nudity", "Members Only", "Kris, Look What You've Missed", "Window to the Soul", "Finale (Montage)", "Naked Boys Singing (Bows)") Barney: Let's Go to the Farm (Video) 2005 (lyrics: "The Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) You Can Be Anything (Video short) 2002 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) / (writer: "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!", "When I'm a Firefighter", "Mail Song" - uncredited) Jurassic Park III 2001 (lyrics: "Barney Is a Dinosaur" - as Stephen Bates Baltes) It's Time for Counting (Video) 1998 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) / (writer: "Here, Kitty Kitty" - uncredited) Barney's Talent Show (Video short) (writer: "We've Got Shoes" - uncredited) 1996 Barney Songs (Video) 1995 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) / (writer: "Make the Bread", "Pumpernickel", "The Raindrop Song", "Have a Snack!", "Here, Kitty Kitty", "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" (1995) - uncredited) Love to Read, with Barney(Video short) 1993 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) Barney & Friends (TV Series) (lyrics - 6 episodes) 1992-1993 - Look at Me, I'm 3! (1993) ... (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) - Caring Means Sharing (1992) ... (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) - Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (1992) ... (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) - Hop to It! (1992) ... (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song") - Playing It Safe (1992) ... (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) Show all 6 episodes Barney Goes to School (Video short) 1990 (lyrics: "Barney Theme Song" - uncredited) Navy Seals (writer: "Shadows" - as Steve Bates) 1990 The Backyard Show (Video short) 1988 (music: "Humpty Dumpty", "This Little Piggy" - uncredited) / (writer: "Hello, Hello, Hello" - uncredited) Music department (16 credits) Naked Boys Singing! (musical supervision) 2007 The Tigger Movie (musician: organ – as Stephen Baits Baltes) 2000 Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (Video) (music mixer – as Steve Bates Baltes) 1997 Disney Sing Along Songs: 101 Dalmatians – Pongo and Perdita (Video) (musical director: Shimbaree Shimbarah) 1996 Barney Songs (Video) (composer: series - as Stephen Bates Baltes) / (lyricist: series - as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1995 Barney & Friends (TV Series) (lyricist - 7 episodes) 1995 - Up We Go! (1995) ... (lyricist - as Stephen Bates Baltes) - Hats Off to BJ! (1995) ... (lyricist - as Stephen Bates Baltes) - Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1995) ... (lyricist - as Stephen Bates Baltes) - Classical Cleanup (1995) ... (lyricist - as Stephen Bates Baltes) - Room for Everyone (1995) ... (lyricist) Show all 7 episodes Barney in Concert (Video) (music arranger: Shimbaree Shimbarah) 1991 A Day at the Beach (Video short) (arrangements) / (musical director) / (musician) 1989 The Little Mermaid (musician - as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1989 Three Wishes (Video short) (arrangements) / (musical director) 1989 The Backyard Show (Video short) (musical direction and arrangements) 1988 Three Kinds of Heat (music score engineer - as Steve Bates) 1987 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (musical director/arranger: Credits) 1979 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (music engineer/music prod. coord) 1977 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (Short) (music engineer) 1974 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Short) (music prod. coord) 1966 Animation department (11 credits) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (inbetween artist) 2005 Finding Nemo (animation supervisor: CGI) 2003 Mulan (directing animator: Mulan) 1998 Hercules (background stylist – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1997 Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (Video short) (assistant animator) 1996 Aladdin (animator: Genie) 1992 The Little Mermaid (animation coordinator - as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1989 Oliver and Company (animation coordinator – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1988 The Great Mouse Detective (supervising animator – as Steve Bates) 1986 The Fox and the Hound (key color stylist) 1981 The Rescuers (key assistant animator) 1977 Robin Hood (assistant animation supervisor) 1973 Sound Department (9 credits) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (Video) (utility sound: Lyrick Studios) 2000 Stuart Little (sound effects editor – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1999 Blue’s Birthday (Video) (sound director: Lyons Group) 1998 James and the Giant Peach (pre-record engineer) 1996 Pocahontas (boom operator – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1995 The Lion King (head audio assistant – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1994 The Black Cauldron (audio assistant – as Stephen Bates Baltes) 1985 Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (Video short) (sound engineer) 1983 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (sound mixer/arranger) 1979 Art Department (6 credits) Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year (art coordinator segment "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too") 2002 It’s a Pied Piper Charlie Brown (Video) (prop designer) 2000 Lion King II: Simba’s Pride (Video) (head property master) 1998 Elmopalooza (TV Special) (scenic supervisor) 1998 Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! (TV Short) (art coordinator) 1991 Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (assistant property master) 1979 Category:1950s birth Category:People from Wisconsin Category:2000s death Category:Music Department Category:Art Department Category:Animation Department Category:Sound Department Category:Soundtrack Category:Composers